omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Omnimon
|-|Omnimon= |-|Omnimon X= |-|Omnimon Zwart= Character Synopsis Omnimon is a Warrior Digimon. One of the "Royal Knights", it was fused from the Virus Busters, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon due to the powerful wills of everyone who wished for goodness. It is a Digimon who has combined the special qualities of two bodies, so it is a multitype warrior which can fully demonstrate those abilities, for any given situation. It is equipped with the invincible "Grey Sword" and "Brave Shield Omega" for its WarGreymon-shaped left arm, and the "Garuru Cannon" and missiles for its MetalGarurumon-shaped right arm. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A '''| '''2-A | 2-A Verse: '''Digimon '''Name: Omnimon, Omegamon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Male Age: Variable (His age depends on the media however official sources claim he's well over 10,000 years old) Classification: Digital Monster, Royal Knight, Anomaly Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Can absorb data, can become more powerful by absorbing data, Data Manipulation, Precognition, Fire Manipulation, Can shoot out frigid rounds at a temperature of Absolute Zero from the Garuru Cannon, Enhanced Senses (able to track people across the world and other dimensions), Can travel to concurrent universes (Can open voids to the Real World from the Digital World in Savers/Data Squad), can create holes in dimensions with his energy blasts, Can BFR people to other dimensions, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference), Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation and Absolute Zero, Acausality (Survived the All Delete. Tanked a point blank attack that reset the entire timeline with no affects), Statistics Amplification, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Wields the "Omega Gain-Force", providing almost perfect combat Precognition and endless stamina, Space-Time Manipulation (In the forms of Time Stop, Slow, Acceleration and Erasure. Strong enough to freeze Immeasurables), Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Soul Purification (Can purify evil souls), Can cut through space and dimensions, Dream Manipulation, Can use All Delete for the complete deletion of a universe and re-create it can delete/reset individual beings as well, Durability Negation, Existence Erasure, Can kill abstracts and beings with High-Godly Regeneration (Cyber Sleuth only. He and the Cyber Sleuth cast are capable of permanently killing Yggdrasil Avatars) | All previous abilities, Morality Manipulation via Starlight Explosion, Life Force Absorption, Corrosion Inducement, Lightning Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Healing, Self-Destruction, Explosion Manipulation, Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Forbidden Temptation and Holy Flame, Dimensional BFR and Sealing via Heaven's Gate, Regeneration (Mid-High. Can regenerate from being completely vaporized), Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Transmutation and Power Nullification via Akuma no Nage Kiss, Can turn resistances into weaknesses and vice versa via Character Reversal, Can prevent transformations, Fear Manipulation, Telekinesis, Statistics Reduction, Immortality (Type 3). Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Was able to take on ChaosGallantmon, who's mere existence was going to destroy the entirety of The Digital World {An Infinite Multiverse} and is comparable to The Demon Lord's various Avatars) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(His All Delete was able to delete both Yggdrasil's avatar and the entire Digital World, which contains an infinite number of universes. Shouldn't be any weaker than Alphamon, who defeated Dexmon, who posed a threat to the entire Digital World) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Superior to both his Anti-X body and his base) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Royal Knights can feely move through and outside of Space-Time with speed alone. Comparable to Alphamon, who transcends Space-Time) | 'Immeasurable '(Superior to his base form) | 'Immeasurable '(Can traverse the past, present and future to access area's such as The Terminals ) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Was capable of consuming the entire Digital World) | 'Immeasurable '| '''Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Was the cause of The Digital World and Human World being kept together. Can trade blows with other Royal Knight memebers) | '''Multiversal+ '(Reset the entire Digital World and also damaged Yggdrasil's Avatar, who watches over an Infinite Multiverse) | 'Multiversal+ '(Superior to previous forms) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Can redirect and parry attacks from ChaosGallantmon. Can tank attacks from fellow Royal Knights) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Was able to survive the entire Digital World being reset) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Through scaling from past forms) '''Stamina: Limitless '(Omega InForce keeps him at maximum fighting capacity indefinitely) 'Range: Dozens of Meters with Grey Sword (due to length and size), Planetary 'with Energy Attacks. '''Multiversal+ '''through All Delete 'Intelligence: Omegamon is an expert swordsman and marksman who holds seniority over many of the Royal Knights and a capable tactician. He can easily fend off attacks from other powerful Megas like WarGreymon X and MetalGarurumon X and defeated Gallantmon within the span of seconds and is recognized as one of the most skilled and powerful amongst the Royal Knights as a whole. However, he is absolutely loyal to Yggdrasil and will follow his orders to the letter unless he is given solid evidence to do so otherwise. Weaknesses: Nothing Notable Versions: Omnimon | Omnimon X | Omnimon Zwart ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''The Grey Sword & The Garuru Canon | X Anti-Body '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Base *'Supreme Cannon (Garuru Cannon):' Blasts the opponent with projectiles that approach absolute zero from the cannon attached to its right arm. It also used incendiary blasts in the movie to kill well over a million Diaboromon (a Mega-level Digimon powerful enough to easily defeat both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, albeit weakened by creating so many clones) in four shots. *'Transcendent Sword (Grey Sword):' Slashes with the invincible Grey Sword with incredible force. A single swipe is powerful enough to reflect an omnidirectional attack from Diaboromon, a Mega level Digimon who dominated both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. *'Double Shot / Double Breath:' Fires waves of fire and ice (the ice is most likely absolute zero if scaled from its Jogress component, MetalGarurumon). *'Blaster Blade:' Launches forward and impales the enemy with his sword. *'Ultimate Uppercut:' Uses the Grey Sword to send the enemy in the air then repeatedly blasts them with the Garuru Cannon. *'Sword of Ruin:' Creates a ring of energy around himself which causes a large explosion. *'Dash Grey Sword:' Runs and performs his Grey Sword attack. *'Omega Sword:' A more powerful version of Grey Sword. *'Omega Blast:' A more powerful version of Garuru Cannon. *'Omega Howling:' A series of rapid fire Omega Blasts. *'Acceleration Boost: '''Doubles the power of his next attack. *'Omega Inforce:' It's Omegamon's exclusive innate Override Sequence that grants him great power and lets him see the immediate future. It also lends him unlimited stamina, allowing him to fight at peak capacity no matter what. This ability allows him to always stay one step ahead of the opponent. It is this ability that makes Omegamon a theoretically insurmountable opponent. *'Chrono Breaker:: Inherited from Clockmon. Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. This has shown to work on 6-Dimensional Immeasurable beings. *'''Idle Bubble: Launches a bubble that puts the foe to sleep immediately. *'Cog Crusher/Darkness Gear:' Shoots out black cogs that can control opponents they're embedded in. *'Command Input:' Releases a stream of data. *'Crash Device:' Explodes or runs into the enemy to electrocute them. *'Nightmare Syndrome:' Sends out a cloud of undigested nightmares, drowning the opponent in terror or manipulating them. *'All Delete:' Taps into the Omega Inforce to raise the power of the Grey Sword to the limit. According to the reference book, opponents attacked in this way are not slashed, but instead erased by the blow, thus ignoring durability and erasing the existence of those destroyed by this attack. This attack is also powerful enough to erase entire Digital World. *'Power Null:' A thought that nullifies the opponents' special abilities. Merciful Mode *'Gu-Rei Tou:' With the Grey Sword transformed into the katana on the left arm, perform a multi-hit and long-range attack. *'Holy Flame:' Strikes the opponent with the light energy of all justice, instantaneously erasing their form. *'Apocalypse:' Calls down energy bolts from the heavens to strike opponents. *'Hermit Fog:' Sprays forth a cold mist that corrodes anything it touches. *'Starlight Explosion': Causes it to rain golden grains that are said to purify all of the wickedness of those who suffer this technique or causes an explosion of light. *'Life Force': Generates a wonderful energy that absorbs the enemy's life force. *'Shadow Wing:' Unleashes a vacuum blade at super-speed, chopping up the opponent. Because of the speed of the Wing Blade's residue, its true shape cannot be confirmed, and it can only be seen as a silhouette shaped like a black bird. Or launches a large mass of fire shaped like a bird. *'Arctic Blizzard:' Momentarily brings the surrounding atmosphere to absolute zero, then smashes the frozen enemy. *'Forbidden Temptation': Beautifully destroys the opponent's data in a shower of innumerable rose petals. *'Thorn Whipping' (Thorn Whip): Tames a Digimon, no matter how frenzied, with a thorned whip charged with electricity. Those who suffer this technique become Rosemon's slave in body and soul. *'Final Aura:' Greatly heals all allies. *'Rosy Cradle:' Summons a storm of sleep-inducing rose petals. *'Fascination:' Enthralls an opponent and steals its life-force. *'Giga Blaster:' A lightwave explosion that is an enhanced version of "Electro Shocker" which will annihilate anyone it hits. *'Heaven's Gate:' Opens a gate to a sealed dimension from which there is no escape, consigning his foe to oblivion. *'Strike of the Seven Stars:' Creates seven superheated balls of light at the opponent to annihilate them. *'Testament:' Uses the deepest mystery to convert its mortal life into a new Big Bang. *'Darkness Wave/Bat Blitz:' Unleashes a wave of dark red bats with purple cyclone or fire bats that burn opponent to a crisp. This move burns the body and soul directly. *'Poison:' This skill includes multiple attack modes：Summons a magic circle, Attacks with energy breath, Release a heart-shaped energy wave, Sprays poison smoke and hits the foe with a body attack to convert the opponent's power into dark energy, destroying them from the inside. The stronger the opponent, the stronger the poison. *'Symphony Crusher:' Destroys the opponent from the inside through super-high frequency oscillations. *'Character Reversal': Turns resistances into weaknesses and vice versa by manipulating the characteristics of the opponent. *'Akuma no Nage Kiss': Blows a kiss at the opponent, either causing them to panic or hurling asteroids at them. This attack also has a chance to turn the foe into an 8-bit sprite while negating their abilities. *'Hold Beam:' Fires a ray from its gun that prevents the enemy from evolving or transforming. *'Amai Toiki:' Breathes out sweet-smelling pollen to confuse enemy. *'Vemon Trap:' A plant attack tha poisons the opponent, weakening them slowly until they finally drop dead. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Games Category:Movies Category:Digimon Category:Heroes Category:Knights Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Swordsmen Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Monsters Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Acausal Beings Category:Morality Users Category:Plant Users Category:Holy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fear Users Category:BFR Users Category:Self-Destructors Category:Explosion Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Sealers Category:Regenerators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Tier 2